The One and Only
by tweakers
Summary: Kagome and gang have been followed by a demon that only she can feel...who can it be? sess/Kag R & R please!!CHAPTER 11 IS UP PEOPLE! NO MORE WAITING!
1. Tetsusaiga stolen by the beauty

The One and Only  
  
Chapter One: Tetsusaiga stolen by the beauty  
  
A/N: in this story, No one has met Sesshomaru except Inuyasha. So they have never seen him before. Now, on with the story!  
  
Sango's eyes lightly opened to the sound of soft sputtering, soon followed by an outrageous explosion. Inuyasha was at it yet again.  
  
"You bitch! Why'd you do that?" he ferociously growled at Kagome who just woke up. She had big bags under her eyes, and her hair was mangled every which a way.  
  
"What are you blabbering about now, Inuyasha?" sleep edged her voice. She hadn't rested well in the past few days, because she constantly sensed a very powerful demon around. Inuyasha apparently didn't see or feel it, because he told her whenever she asked that she must be going crazy.  
  
"What do you mean 'blabbering about now'? You just dumped cold water all over me!" to prove his point, he shook his head, releasing tiny water droplets all over her, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't dump water all over you. Now good night." Kagome turned back over in her sleeping bag, preparing to slumber again.  
  
"Oh no you don't, wench!" Inuyasha jerked Kagome out of her bag by her arm, stepping all over Shippou in the process. Squeals of pain escaped Kagome's mouth.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Angry protests came from behind him.  
  
"Huh?" WHAM hiraikotsu landed smack dab in the center of his face. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT KAGOME LIKE THAT! YOU WILL PAY!" Sango yelled. He went too far hurting her best friend like that.  
  
Sango caught hiraikotsu as it returned back to her. She launched it again at him, this time, it hitting him in his stomach.  
  
"Sango, I would appreciate it if you stopped." Miroku intervened.  
  
"What? You jealous? You want your ass kicked too?" Sango once again retrieved her boomerang, but this time launched it at Miroku. Just barely, he was able to dodge the heavy piece of equipment, but wasn't able to stop it from hitting him from behind when it came back.  
  
"Sango, please stop." Kagome asked sincerely. She didn't want Miroku or Inuyasha to become hurt anymore, although Inuyasha did deserve it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. I guess I just got out of hand." Sango hugged Kagome.  
  
"It's okay. They'll forgive you."  
  
"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Inuyasha's voice rang out into the forest. He charged at Sango, his eyes burning red. He was becoming a demon, and tetsusaiga was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, loose dirt filling the air around the impact of him and the ground.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up again. The spell didn't work; he was still in his demon form.  
  
"Shippou! Help me find the tetsusaiga!" Kagome threw sleeping bags and pillows around, searching for the lost treasure.  
  
"Kagome! Here it is!" Miroku yelled. When she turned to face him, tetsusaiga was in his hands. "I found it concealed by a bush."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome quickly spat at him. "INUYASHA! SIT!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground yet again. Kagome placed the tetsusaiga by him, hoping the reaction would be that of a good one.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A lone demon sat in a large tree just above the frantic group. He had stolen the tetsusaiga, just to see what kind of reaction he would cause. It turned out to be quite amusing. Until that human girl that somehow intrigued him started searching for her companion's sword.  
  
So he carelessly dropped it in the bushes.  
  
Amazingly enough, the monk managed to find it. He watched as the monk handed it to the girl, and her 'sit' his brother. She placed the sword by his side, and a few minutes later, he got up and was back to normal.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
He was there, and she could feel him. He was somewhere close. Kagome looked into the treetops, the power surges becoming stronger.  
  
There he sat. She could barely make him out. She knew he had flowing hair, although she didn't know what color it was. The light from the campfire increased the magnitude of his eyes, revealing them to be a painstakingly beautiful golden color. No shards were on him, as far as she could tell.and speaking of tell.it looked as it one was swaying behind him.  
  
She walked closer to the tree. The demon tensed, and leapt into the sky.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
That was close.the demon from before said, as he sailed through the starry night breeze, relishing in the smell. If she had caught me.who knows what would have happened.  
  
He landed in a vast field, a large castle occupying the southern end of it. he took a few steps, then was countered by a undersized toad demon.  
  
"Me Lord!"  
  
"Yes, Jaken?"  
  
"Did you find the mangy half-breed?" the henchman inquired.  
  
"Yes.and I've stumbled onto something more." Leaving the toad in the dark, the demon continued on to his castle domain.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome and the rest of the gang reluctantly went back to sleep. All were pretty worked up, especially after what happened. Kagome was tired, but then again, after seeing those eyes.those terribly golden eyes full of distrust, and hatred, and of coldness.she could not get back to sleep.  
  
So she laid there, him filling her mind until early morning.  
  
Kagome went about the day, him still filling her head. Why were his eyes so cold? Did he have a grudge against anyone? And if so, who?  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango's worry for her brought her out of her mindless state and back into reality.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Sango. I'm fine. Say yesterday, did you feel a presence other than Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and mine's yesterday?"  
  
"No, why?" "No reason." Kagome's thought's once returned to the demon. Was he the one that has lately been following them? Was it his presence that has disturbed her on many an occasion?  
  
A/N: there you go. The first chapter is up, and I guarantee the second chapter should be soon. Review please, or I won't write the second chapter! Come on, it's not that hard to click on the little 'go' button and write what you think. Please! Think of all the children out there! All the people you're disappointing just because you are not reviewing! Cruel.just cruel. 


	2. a betrayed bargain

The One and Only  
  
Chapter 2: A Betrayed Bargain  
  
A/N: what didja think? Well, here's chapter 2. ENJOY!!!  
  
Kagome ran through the fields, daisies and tulips pattering at her ankles as she loped towards the dark figure. He was the same one who haunted her dreams every night and crammed her mind endlessly throughout the day. In truth, she didn't mind that he preoccupied her thoughts. She found everything about him intriguing. And she hadn't even met the guy.  
  
She picked up her pace, wishing that she would be able to get there quicker. And in return, he quickened his pace too. But no matter how much running she did, she didn't get closer. If truth be told, she actually thought she was being carried away from him.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" She heard herself cry, as she drifted further and further away from the majestic shadow. He continued to go on, until he vanished into infinite darkness.  
  
That's when she woke up.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The great demon sat in his study, trying to get the vision of the human girl's face out of his mind. It wasn't like him to have an infatuation, with a human nonetheless.  
  
Try as he might, he couldn't get her out of his mind. And it drove him insane.  
  
He must find this beautiful stranger. It was almost as if she'd become essential in his life, and it scared him. He'd only felt this way once before, and that was when he was seeing Kagura, the wind demoness. But she died because she disobeyed her supposed father.  
  
He vowed to himself that he would find her, and if she was everything he hoped she was, he might make her his mate. That is, if her hanyou companion a.k.a. his half brother, would let her. But from the way he treated her, he still had a soft spot for the undead zombie miko. Didn't he realize what kind of treasure he had? Was he that blind?  
  
That's when he thought of it. If Inuyasha did indeed care for the miko slut more than the living human girl, then he would make a parley.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The miko sat by the stream, staring at her reflection. Everyone was right. She didn't need to live in this world. She was nothing but bones and earth.  
  
A deep presence overcame the clearing she was in, and she realized she was no longer alone.  
  
"Who goes there?" her voice cracked from the previous emotions, and gave away herself.  
  
"You are the undead miko. Am I correct?" a deep, cold voice replied back to her.  
  
"Depends on who's asking."  
  
"Let's just say.someone who could give you a body not made out of dirt and bones."  
  
"You can actually do that?"  
  
"Yes. And I guarantee that you and Inuyasha will be able to live together.only if you stop trying to kill him."  
  
"What do I have to do?" she said, after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Nothing. You just have to stay with me. Don't worry, though. You will be reunited with your hanyou soon enough."  
  
Kikyo turned the thought around in her head. "Okay."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Inuyasha halted in his tracks. A demon was coming this way. He could feel him. Or her.  
  
"Stay back." He commanded to his companions. Pretty soon, Jaken walked around the bend, heading right at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru would like to meet with you. He said to bring your female companion with you."  
  
"Which female companion?"  
  
"Oh." Jaken remembered the description Sesshomaru gave him, and now he was applying it to the two girls standing in front of him. "Ah! That one!" he pointed his finger at Kagome.  
  
"Why does Sesshomaru want me to bring Kagome with me?" "Bring her and find out."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A couple of dreary hours later, Inuyasha led Kagome into the gates of Sesshomaru's castle. The grass was soft as it swished against her ankles, and the breeze held a certain amount of comfort. Endless hills rolled about the land, taking Kagome's breath away.  
  
That's when she saw it. The huge castle sitting in the middle of all of the glorious greenery. It was slate gray, and at least as tall as the God tree, maybe taller.  
  
And that's when she saw him.  
  
Standing on the brink of the wooden gate was a tall figure, the same one who had been haunting her. He had flowing silver hair and gold eyes that could pierce anyone's heart. A large fluffy tail rested on his right shoulder, and armor rested on his left. Standing beside him was a girl wearing miko's garbs.  
  
It was Kikyo.  
  
Obviously Inuyasha noticed Kikyo was with him as well, because when he saw her, he tensed incredibly. Her name danced on his lips, and he was begging to call out for her. Kagome knew he still loved her.  
  
"Sesshomaru! I've came with Kagome now what do you want?" Inuyasha's voice rang out, disturbing the birds in the forest.  
  
"I merely want to barter with you, brother." His voice replied back. It matched his cold posterior, making him a touch more frightening.  
  
Kagome jumped at his statement. Inuyasha and him were brothers?  
  
"I'm not giving you tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his trusty sword.  
  
"Foolish half-breed. I don't want your sword. I have Tokijin. I want your wench." Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes flew open at the statement. He wanted her?  
  
"I resent that!" Kagome yelled at him. "I'm not a wench!" Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Which is it, Inuyasha? Kikyo, which now has a real human body, Or Kagome, the one standing next to you?" Sesshomaru was right. Kikyo was a human now. Not some decaying corpse, but a live human.  
  
"You sick bastard! You can't make me choose!" "I can, and I am."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo called out to him. Inuyasha looked at her, remembering all of those days fifty years ago. He did love Kikyo still. But what if she tried to take him to hell?  
  
"How do I know that Kikyo won't just take me to hell?"  
  
"Inuyasha.I know it wasn't you that killed me fifty years ago.I won't kill you.I promise.I only want to be with you, like we planned in the past."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and Kagome. This was going to be really hard. But he did love Kikyo.  
  
Barely whispering, he told Kagome: "Go over to him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Go over to him." Kagome felt as if she'd been slapped.  
  
"I see you've made your decision." Sesshomaru said before swooping over to Kagome's side. "I believe you belong to me now." He lifted her up, and carried her away from the menacing hanyou.  
  
Tears streamed her face.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
There's chapter 2 for ya. Reviews are always nice. Remember! All those children out there.don't cause them any more pain by not reviewing.I only write if you review.and I think this story has potential.so review! DARN YOU! BTW, I'm working on chapter three. But, you have to review, or I won't post it.  
  
Thank you to the people who HAVE reviewed!  
  
1) 


	3. The Cunning Plot

The One and Only  
  
A/N: poor Kagome! Bad Inuyasha! Well, chapter two was sort of easy to write. Here's chapter 3. Me no own Inuyasha. Me want to, but me don't.  
  
Last Time: "I see you've made your decision." Sesshomaru said before swooping over to Kagome's side. "I believe you belong to me now." He lifted her up, and carried her away from the menacing hanyou.  
  
Tears streamed her face.  
  
Chapter 3: A Cunning Plot  
  
Kikyo placed silent butterfly kisses all over Inuyasha's face as he carried her back towards his camping area.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked, as Inuyasha descended to the ground, the miko in his arms.  
  
"She's with Sesshomaru now. Permanently." Inuyasha let Kikyo down.  
  
"Why is she with Sesshomaru? Who is Sesshomaru?"  
  
"First off, Sesshomaru is my half-brother, and second, he wanted her. So I traded her for Kikyo."  
  
"How could you do that?" Sango's fury raged inside of her. How could that stupid hanyou trade Kagome off like she was some useless material? He would pay.  
  
"What?" he innocently said.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? You just traded off our best friend to someone who she and we don't know!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome smothered herself into the exquisite silk sheets, tears staining them. How could he do that to her? Just trade her off like that? She knew the answer. It was because he didn't love her, but loved Kikyo.  
  
"Here is something to eat." Sesshomaru said, while placing the tray on her beside table. She had been like that for three days now, and it was beginning to worry him.  
  
"I don't want it." she numbly replied back to him. She hadn't eaten anything in three days. Her stomach couldn't hack it.  
  
"Why is it that you refuse to eat anything? It's not as if I did anything to you!"  
  
"I would probably still be with Inuyasha right now if you hadn't given Kikyo a human body and asked him to trade her for me!" more tears came down her face.  
  
"Can I help it that I find you-"  
  
"Find me what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just eat, or I'll have to force feed you. And you WON'T like it." Sesshomaru got up and left the room.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his study, thinking about the past conversation he had with Kagome. She had pried into his feeling, and he didn't appreciate that. Although, he couldn't necessarily blame her. It's not as if she did it intentionally.  
  
"Damn humans." He muttered out loud to himself. Why were humans so confusing? Why did they have feelings? She thinks it's the end of the world just because Inuyasha didn't choose her.  
  
"Me Lord?"  
  
"What is it Jaken?"  
  
"The human.she's not in her room anymore."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome sat in her room, pondering on what to do. Yes, this was the demon she became fascinated with, but he was nothing like she'd thought. But, she couldn't expect the inevitable from a demon.  
  
She glanced at the dinner he had placed on her nightstand. It was the same thing as the previous night, and in truth, she wasn't too enthralled about eating it. Sesshomaru needed to learn what humans ate. She didn't eat raw meat!  
  
A large, soundly groan came from within the room. Kagome jumped at the sound. It was sort of frightening. That is, until she realized it was just the open window.  
  
Window.  
  
An evil plot formed in the depths of Kagome's mind. She would escape.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Since I've been getting some good reviews, I'm going to do a post thingy. Read a few and you'll get the point.  
  
Gambit's Lover: I'm glad you like my writing style. Yeah, I grow bored with all the Kag sees Inu with Kik then goes away stories too. Too many of them! Lady of Jupiter: I will probably be avid on writing this story, because it's one of my successes. If you like this one, maybe you should read Strayed, also by me. Ferai: if you're reading this, then I have wrote the second chapter. I'm glad you liked my story, and I hope it does have the potential you credit it for! Shura: you are right. I completely forgot the fact that he can't touch the blade. Goof on my behalf! Good eye! (Oh, and he has both arms^_^) Ambarina: I'm glad you think it's different! I try my hardest to create something to not only catch the reader's attention, but to keep them coming back! I guess I succeeded! I will do my hardest to get more chapters up over the summer, as long as people review! Moon Fairy: I appreciate the fact that you think my story is intriguing. I will try my hardest to update as much as possible, but you guys have to review as much as possible in return! Deal? Starlighttwlight25: glad you're enjoying it! 


	4. Attempted Escape

The One and Only  
  
A/N: you all should feel lucky! I'm actually doing work! Here's chapter 4, and thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
MysticalAngel: if you've seen episode five and six, then it should explain why Inuyasha got the sword and how he found out about it. Sesshomaru was looking for the sword, and went to Inuyasha to see if he knew where it was. After Sesshomaru pulled out the pearl (It was in Inuyasha's eye!) and opened up their father's grave, Inuyasha went after Sesshomaru to get him for what he did. There, he learns about tetsusaiga, and afterwards, keeps the tetsusaiga. (But not before taking off Sesshie's arm -_-)  
  
Chapter 4: Attempted Escape  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her feet carried her onwards. Tiny scratches appeared on her legs as the weeds hit her legs.  
  
She could feel his presence. He was coming closer. She needed to run faster. She picked up her pace considerably, finally reaching the edge of the forest.  
  
Then, she fell. Of all the things to happen to her, she tripped over a root. Now he would surely catch up, and he would most likely do something to her that she would not like.  
  
Kagome lifter herself off of the cold, damp ground and began to run again. Pain seared in her knees from her fall. She had a killer headache, and her sides were beginning to hurt. She did not need this. She was trying to escape, for Christ sake!  
  
He was close. Terribly close. And that made her run like she'd never run before. But, she was too slow.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After getting the news from Jaken, Sesshomaru was overwhelmed with fury. Did she actually think that she could escape from him? If so, she was terribly mistaken.  
  
He left his room and began to search for her. He began by looking all through the house, seeing if maybe she were lost. But her smell landed nowhere, leaving him very upset.  
  
He went outside, and deeply inhaled. Yes, her scent loomed in the breeze, and she wasn't that far away. Sesshomaru took to the sky, being guided by his acute sense of smell.  
  
He was gaining on her, and he could smell her fear. She must know he was close. Her pace quickened dramatically, and she reached the woods. His heightened sense of hearing told him she tripped and stumbled on the roots of the forest, giving him an extra boost to catching her.  
  
Then, she got back up. This human would not give up!  
  
Sesshomaru took to the ground, using his speed to his advantage. He could sense her tiring, and practically smirked at the fact that humans could become over exerted.  
  
He could see her only a few miles ahead of him. Because of his speed, he made it there in a few minutes. Rendering her unconscious, he lifted her up and took her back to his domain.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
An intense pain in the back of her head woke her up from her unconscious state. She was back in Sesshomaru's home. He must have caught her.  
  
Kagome mentally cursed herself. She shouldn't have tried to escape in the first place. Now, she was going to get it.  
  
A light knock came from her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she fearfully called out, dreading it to be Sesshomaru. The doors slightly opened, and a tiny fox demon came in.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to tend to the wound on the back of your head." She had a high-pitched voice, and it kinda hurt her ears.  
  
"It's fine, really. It doesn't even hurt." Kagome lied through her teeth.  
  
"Well, let me see." the demon pressed on the large lump, causing a startling yelp of pain to escape Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Doesn't hurt, eh? Here, take some of this." The kitsune handed her a glass, filled with an awful smelling liquid. Reluctantly, Kagome swallowed the liquid. She felt it burn the walls of her esophagus all the way to the pit of her stomach. Kagome stuck her tongue out in distaste.  
  
"Serves you right for running away." Sesshomaru's voice came from within the room. Kagome's stomach lurched. This was it. She was going to die.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Fear radiated from the girl as Sesshomaru watched her intently. Why was she scared? Then, he detected salt as well. Why was she crying?  
  
Human's emotions were too confusing. He needed to get away from her. But he had o tell her something. Something life saving.  
  
"When you stop crying, I will tell you what I came to tell." This just brought on more tears, leaving Sesshomaru in utter confusion.  
  
"Why do you keep crying?"  
  
"You mean.you aren't going to kill me?" it was barely audible, but with his demon hearing, he could easily detect it.  
  
"No." her tears dried up. "Now that you have stopped crying, I can say what I have to say. It will not be wise to escape again. I was easy on you this time, but I can guarantee I won't the next. Keep that in mind when you stare at your window."  
  
"Ho-how did you know I escaped through there?" He gave her a rare smile, and left her alone.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
There's chapter 4 for ya! Thanks for all the great reviews! You all are a great inspiration. Keep reviewing!  
  
Time for my post thingy:  
  
1. Silver Lady: I'm glad you like my story. Have you ever read the manga? In there, Jaken does call Sesshomaru me lord. I guess that's where I picked it up. Oh, and about that hanyou/demon thing. Hanyou was just easier to write than half demon, and demon is easier to write youkai. Didn't really take into consideration the whole matching thing.  
  
2. Katie: I'm working on it!  
  
3. Nikki: I don't know why it's doing that. At first, it did that on my computer too. Who knows.? But I'm glad you like it anyway.  
  
A/N: I'm liking the reviews I'm getting! Send more! Chapter 5 should be coming soon!  
  
See ya! TWEAKERS 


	5. It Was An Accident! I Swear!

The One and Only  
  
Sorry for not posting this sooner. I went to sleep at like, 4 in the morning and woke up ant 4 in the evening-_-. Then, we went to go see the Matrix 2 movie (By the way, that story kicks ass!) and didn't get home until 10 at night. Then, I went and spent the night with my dad, and he doesn't have a computer. So sorry, but at least I'm working on it now! Oh, and just to let you know, because someone requested it, I have to decided to put in a Sess/kag moment in this story. Hold your enthusiasm people.  
  
Chapter 5: It was an accident I swear!  
  
Anxiety and fear suddenly assaulted his senses as he walked down the dark, dreary hallway. It piqued his interest even more when he found out that is was coming from Kagome's room.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he entered her room.  
  
She was sleeping.  
  
'She must be having a nightmare.' Sesshomaru mused, as he watched her twist and turn into her bed sheets. And then, another smell floated into the air. One he liked, but didn't like at the same time. 'Why does she have to be in heat?'  
  
His mind pleaded to get out of the room, but his body made his feet go on. He couldn't stop his animal instincts from kicking in. But he could control them. Well, at least he hoped he could.  
  
He didn't stop until he was right beside of her bed. The moon shined on her body, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She looked ethereal. And oh so pretty.  
  
Her closed eyelids fluttered, and her breathing became jagged and quick. Her heart raced in her chest, and she tossed and turned even more.  
  
'What is she dreaming about?' Sesshomaru leaned over her, his eyes connecting with her closed ones. His arms went beside her shoulders, supporting his weight.  
  
Then, before he or Kami could even register what happened, she bolted upright, her mouth and his connecting in a searing kiss. Her arms latched around his head, causing her to deepen the kiss considerably. Sesshomaru managed to get over the shock, and began to sink into it.  
  
Her eyes flung open.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome yelled into his face, while bringing her hand to his cheek in a spine-tingling smack.  
  
Then her focus came back into place. She just slapped Sesshomaru! Oh hell, how was she supposed to live now?  
  
Doing the first thing that came to her, she lay back on the bed and yanked the covers over her head. She knew this wasn't going to help defend her, but it did offer her a comfort.  
  
A soft sound began to come from Sesshomaru, and the bed was shaking slightly. Hesitantly, Kagome pulled the sheets off of her head. Sesshomaru was laughing?! How in Kami's name could he be laughing?! She'd just slapped him! Although, she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed his laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I just got slapped for nothing."  
  
"What do you mean 'for nothing'? You were kissing me!"  
  
"Kissing you? I came in here to what was wrong because you were giving off strange scents. And when I came closer to observe what was going on, you bolted up and kissed me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And if I do say so myself, you were rather enjoying that dream."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do. Now, I'm leaving." Sesshomaru got off of the bed, leaving Kagome in a very red state. She did know what he was talking about, but she'd never have to admit it.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It had been three days since that little accident. And still, what she was dreaming was a complete enigma to him. Why did she have the smell of arousal all over her? Who was she dreaming of?  
  
Sesshomaru immersed under the warm water of his hot spring, washing the soap off of his body.  
  
The hot water surrounded his body, caressing his stiff muscles. It was hard work keeping the Western Lands under control.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome needed a bath. Her muscles hurt and she was tired. She had a terrible migraine, and the sore on the back of her head was swollen to the size of a golf ball. 'Why did Sesshomaru have to hit me in my head?'  
  
Kagome, her mind made up, headed out of her room and down the hall towards the hot spring.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
*Grins and laughs evilly* what is gonna happen? Review to find out!  
  
Oh, and by the way, tomorrow, I probably won't be able to update! *Cries* I know! It sucks major butt! I'll be traveling for eight hours just to get to Dover, Delaware where my daddy lives. (Can you believe I'm 13 years-old and still say daddy?) 


	6. The hot Spring Scenario

The One and Only  
  
Ooh! I have 50 reviews! Although, my stupid computer won't let me read them yet *grumble*. Well, because you all have been so avid about reviewing, I've decided to post chapter 6! You all should like this one!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Sesshomaru emerged from the relaxing water, then immersed himself again. It was incredible how a little hot water could soothe and ease distraught muscles.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome continued down the hall. Her head throbbed with pain, just like her muscles. She was still tired from staying up late.  
  
She reached the door to the hot spring. She latched onto the knob and turned it slightly.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru emerged and stood up.  
  
Kagome walked in.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome dropped all the things in her arms, as her face turned beet red. Sesshomaru was sitting in the hot spring starch naked. Although she had to admit, he looked pretty sexy with the sheen of water all over his body.  
  
But she guessed the thing she was surprised by the most was the fact that he only grabbed a towel and began to dry his hair, not minding the fact she was practically drooling all over her self.  
  
"Oh, um," Kagome began, slowly gaining her composure, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see anything." Kagome went to close the door.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Kagome. It was bound to happen anyway." Sesshomaru finished drying his hair and went to attend his chest and other areas. Finally, he wrapped the towel around his waist, giving Kagome a little bit more comfort.  
  
"But still.Hey, aren't you embarrassed? I mean, I just saw you naked!" Kagome was practically screaming at the boy for not containing modesty like she thought he would. "Why should I be embarrassed? It's what my mother gave me, and I'd be proud to flaunt it off. You should try it sometime. It's very liberating." Sesshomaru passed Kagome. As he left, his towel brushing up against the exposed part of her leg. A small shudder ran up her spine and a small heat began to pool in her stomach.  
  
'What am I doing? I am not supposed to get aroused by him!' Kagome mentally scowled herself. But she couldn't help feeling that certain feeling for him.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru exited the room, purposely making his towel brush her leg. It was amazing what a simple action like that could do to a female. He could already sense her arousal. It took about all of his strength just to keep himself from taking her right then and there. But he planned on doing something else and getting to know her better before he intimately shared himself with her.  
  
So he just smirked quietly to himself and waked on.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome undressed, and slowly walked into the thigh deep water. Instantly, her muscles eased up. A slow sweat began to pool on her forehead and chest, making the temperature of the water known.  
  
Kagome submerged her tired body under the water, the hot liquid soaking her raven-black hair. Half-heartedly, she ran her already pruned hands through the tresses, combing out knots. Her hair was oily, most likely the production of not bathing for several days.  
  
"I bet I smell like a pig!" Kagome loudly said to herself. Betting with herself, Kagome lifted her arm and stuck her nose in, barely sniffing. "Ugh!" Kagome's nose cringed at the putrid stench. Instantly Kagome reached in her bag and pulled out a vanilla fragranced bar of soap. Quickly and swiftly, she ran it through her washcloth and attended to her underarms.  
  
"I was right." suddenly and without warning, three heavy knocks came from the door. Kagome jumped, dropping her soap and washcloth into the bubbling water.  
  
"Kagome-sama, Lord Sesshomaru has sent you a robe for afterwards. May I enter?" a female voice said from behind the door.  
  
"Y-Yeah, of course."  
  
The door opened and a tiny girl with black hair and a side ponytail walked in. she was wearing a orange kimono which was adorned in all kinds of pretty flowers.  
  
"Where do you want them, Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Anywhere's fine."  
  
"I'll set them with your clothes." The little girl placed the robe with her clothes. "All done Kagome-sama."  
  
The girl left.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
*grins evilly* review and you get chapter 7  
  
oh, and because my stupid computer won't let me read my reviews, could you please email them to me? My email is tweak_tweak@hotmail.com  
  
if you did, I would certainly try and write more. 


	7. the stolen clothes

The one and only  
  
I'm so happy! Like ten people emailed me like I asked and told me how much they liked my story. So, because of these ten people making me so happy, here's chapter 7! I'm listening to grip right now. That's a cool song.  
  
The stolen clothes  
  
The little girl hurried down the hall, a bundle of clothing hidden carefully in her hands. She had just stolen that nice lady's clothes! She was so going to get in trouble.  
  
"Rin? What do you have in your arms?" a very formidable and all too familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
"N-nothing Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"Then what is that bundle of green and whit--" The clothing colors had seemed familiar to him and now it hit him where he had seen them before. They were Kagome's clothes.  
  
"Rin, why do you have Kagome's clothes?"  
  
"Uh, Rin-sama was going to wash Kagome-sama's clothes!" Sesshomaru gave her a very stern look. Very quickly, Rin sped off down the hallway. Sesshomaru smirked to himself and went to get Kagome a kimono, considering she probably wasn't going to get her clothes back for a while.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome scrubbed her scalp, relishing in the soothing comfort. Her hair was oily and she had bad split ends. What she needed was a hair recovery kit. But she doubted there would be one in this era.  
  
Kagome submerged into the water and began to wash out all of the soap and suds. Afterwards, she applied a deep conditioning conditioner on her hair. She washed that out as well.  
  
Three heavy knocks came at the door. Again.  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome managed to say after a very exasperated sigh. She wanted to cherish the feeling in the spring, not be disturbed from it.  
  
Instead of saying anything, the door swung open. Sesshomaru was standing behind it, and in hand was a kimono.  
  
"What are you doing you pervert!" Kagome grabbed the small washcloth that was floating next to her. She covered her chest, but unfortunately it was too small.  
  
"For your information, Rin stole your clothing. I was bringing you something to wear. That is, unless you'd rather walk around naked."  
  
Kagome only pursed her lips.  
  
"Look, I'm leaving now." Sesshomaru headed for the doorway and exited. Then he stuck his head back in. "Oh. Nice washcloth."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
bad Sesshomaru..  
  
well, there's chapter 7. now, the least you could do is email me and tell me what you thought. (my email: tweak_tweak@hotmail.com)  
  
Sorry if I couldn't post this sooner. I was busy working on my site. Look in my profile if you want to see it.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is so short. 


	8. Their first, no, second kiss

The One and Only  
  
Now, it's time for you to get involved. I've thought up enough to get me through at least three chapters, only problem is, I don't know what to write afterwards!! Email me if you come up with any ideas!!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kikyo sat at the base of a tall tree, staring at the fire. Inuyasha was snoring up above her, and Sango was sleeping as far away from Miroku as possible. Shippou was curled up into a ball nestled softly next the fire demon cat.  
  
She had everything she ever wanted in life, yet she wasn't content.  
  
Sango was always hostile towards her, and the monk paid her no mind what so ever. Shippou ignored her most of the time, and Kirara stayed at least five feet from her at all possible times. The only person who talked to her or even noticed her was Inuyasha.  
  
She had to just face it. Kagome was better than her. Everyone liked her more. She meant nothing compared to Kagome.  
  
Although, She had always thought of it as the other way around. That she was more important than Kagome. But apparently, that wasn't true.  
  
"What's wrong, Kikyo?" Inuyasha still sat perched in his tree, but was peering over the edge and down at Kikyo.  
  
"Nothing. Honestly. It's nothing."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome sat in her designated room, pondering on all of the prior events that had happened. What had Sesshomaru meant when he said 'it was bound to happen anyway'? Was he planning on doing something without her knowledge? With her?  
  
Three heavy knocks came from her door. "Suddenly, this is becoming too familiar to me." Kagome sarcastically said to herself as she got up to open her door. Sesshomaru was standing behind it, her burnt clothes in his arms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Rin caught some papers on fire and Jaken, being the half wit he is, grabbed your garbs and began hitting the flames with them. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I can get some more-"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well, I was going to say 'in my era' but you probably won't let me go."  
  
"Why do you need to go there anyway?"  
  
"My family lives there."  
  
"Oh. If you must and if it will make you happy, then go. But, will you return?"  
  
Kagome sincerely smiled at him. "Yes."  
  
"You have a nice smile."  
  
"Thank you. Yours isn't that bad either."  
  
"Thank you." Sesshomaru continually stared at her, suddenly becoming entranced by her chocolate eyes. Without thought, he dipped his head and connected his lips with hers.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Fireworks shot off behind Kagome's eyes as they instinctively closed. His mouth was so warm and so soft against hers. She had to be in heaven.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sugar. She tasted like sugar. The sweetest substance in the world.  
  
Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her petite waist, bringing their bodies into closer contact. It was amazing. Their bodies contoured with each other's in an almost perfect manner.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away, completely breathless. Her eyes opened, revealing those deep brown eyes.  
  
"Wow."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A/N: *dodges all the fruit and vegetables thrown at her* okay, okay. I admit it. That was harsh. I'm working on chapter 9, so it should be out soon.  
  
I'm thinking of making this story a lemon. Email me and tell me what you think about that thought. While you're at it, you can review as well. (my email: tweak_tweak@hotmail.com) 


	9. An Unpleasant Vist By an Unpleasant Pers...

The One and Only  
  
Does anyone know who invented the shower? I need to give them a hug..  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Summary of the last chapter: Kikyo reflecting on how everyone has been treating her, and Sesshomaru and Kagome kiss.  
  
Now, on with the REAL story.  
  
A silver orb sat on a dark pedestal, the contents writhing in complete disgust. A shadowed hand strayed above it, commanding it to do its devilish deeds.  
  
"So, the hanyou has chosen. This should be interesting." A harsh and chilling voice called out from the darkness that protected him. A white pelt with a blue face of an animal seeped out of the edge of the darkness, but only for a short period of time.  
  
"Looks as if I have some business to attend to."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Three days. She had been gone for three days. When he had said she could leave, he was expecting more like a few hours.  
  
He was still amazed at how she affected him. No human had ever been able to do that. Well, with the exception of Rin. What was it with them that did?  
  
Humans just confused him. And he'd leave it at that.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Bye Mom, Gramps, Souta! I'll hopefully be back in a couple of weeks..or months." Kagome mumbled the last part of her sentence to herself. She had no idea as to when Sesshomaru would let her come back.  
  
Kagome went into the well house. So many times had Inuyasha bound through that same well, eager to get her. But now, she realized, it was only because she was his 'shard detector'. She never meant anything to him. Nothing more to him than Kikyo, at least. Why else would he have traded her for Kikyo?  
  
Kagome bound into the well, the all too familiar purple light surrounding her. She landed on the ground, and climbed up the sturdy vines.  
  
Kagome climbed over the well's rim and stopped.  
  
"Ah, the miko's reincarnation. I was expecting Kikyo, but you'll do. Considering you are her."  
  
"What do you want Naraku?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
What does Naraku have concocting in that messed up skull of his? You'll know tomorrow. Depending on if I feel like writing any.  
  
Review at this email address: tweak_tweak@hotmail.com  
  
Or I WON'T post the next chapter. Well, actually, I'll probably end up posting it anyway. But it would be encouraging if you sent me one. 


	10. Hearing the News

The One and Only  
  
I'm back. Did you guys (and girls) miss me? Well, maybe not me, but the story? Yeah. I kinda figured.  
  
I woke up this morning and I had 8 emails. All of them were from people reviewing my stories.  
  
Just wanted to say, thank you for those 'that did'. You're a great inspiration to continue with my work.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
A searing pain jolted Kagome awake. She was in a small room. On a very uncomfortable bed. There were no windows, and the only escape route was through a wooden door with a small rectangle at the top, barred. Where was she? How had she gotten into this? Would someone come and save her?  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru sat on a sturdy iron chair, gazing over the horizon. Where was she? Why hadn't she come back yet? She said that she would return. So why hadn't she?  
  
A tiny figure began to approach him. It was still quite a distance, but his demon eyes could see perfectly. It wasn't Kagome.  
  
"Jaken, take Rin inside."  
  
"Aye, me lord." Jaken turned his ugly toad posterior around and began to usher the human girl inside.  
  
The girl came closer and closer, until she was directly in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Who are you and what has possessed you enough to cross onto my lands?"  
  
"Naraku sent me. He says he has your wench and if you want her, to come and get her."  
  
"You haven't answered my other question."  
  
"Kanna. Kagura's sister."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sango sat on the sturdy wooden floor of Kaede's hut. She really missed Kagome. Miroku must too, because he hasn't groped her in a long time. She was actually beginning to miss his wandering hand.  
  
Then Kikyo walked in.  
  
"Hi Sango." She spoke to her.  
  
"Fuck off." Sango got off of the floor and went outside.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru flew like the hounds of hell were on his heels. What did that shit Naraku think he was doing when he took Kagome? His ugly monkey- loving ass was going to pay.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
There's chapter 10. I bet you guys can pretty much guess what Sesshomaru is going to be doing in the next chapter. And Sango...she had a bad potty mouth today. Excuse her.  
  
~tweakers~ 


	11. Hell Does Have Fury, and I'm taking it o...

The One and Only  
  
Yea!!! I'm back...and I've brought along chapter eleven!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Hell does have fury, and I'm taking it out on you!  
  
Naraku watched in his silver orb as Sesshomaru drew nearer. Finally, he will be able to make Sesshomaru a part of his body. Then that stupid hanyou wouldn't stand a chance against him.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the picture in the orb changed. It showed Kagome lying in the middle of the floor in the cell room, crying out for someone to help her.  
  
'Yell all you want, foolish girl. No one will hear you.' Naraku smirked at that fact, but also relished in the detail that he could cause someone so much emotional pain. Actually...it was sort of arousing.  
  
Naraku once again veiled himself behind that horrid baboon pelt and headed towards Kagome's cell.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A sickening feeling overcame Inuyasha. Something was happening, and it wasn't good. And for a strange reason, it had to do with Naraku.  
  
"Come on, everyone. We're gonna pay Naraku a visit." Inuyasha stood up, and began to head towards Naraku's castle. Everyone, a little unsure of why, obligingly followed.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
After two hours, the Inuyasha group arrived at Naraku's castle. Inuyasha now knew why he was affected. Kagome's scent was luring in the wind.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru finally reached the castle where his future mate was held captive. He searched and searched for that shit Naraku, but he couldn't find him. The overpowering smell of the miasma kept him from tracing his scent, and the haze dulled his vision.  
  
"Ah, Sesshomaru. I see you wish to join me in this body." Naraku's poisonous voice said from behind him. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and slashed at where the voice was coming from.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!" He heard Kagome scream.  
  
"That's right, Sesshomaru. I have her captive. Now, I wouldn't pull any kind of stunt, or she will dearly suffer." To prove his point, another sickening painful yell came from Kagome. Panic raced in Sesshomaru's blood, and he became more urgent to find her.  
  
"Naraku! Where are you!" a very familiar voice called out from the entrance.  
  
'Oh great...my whelp of a half-brother is here.' Sesshomaru mentally cursed his luck. Today was not a good day.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A familiar scent floated in the breeze. 'Dammit...Sesshomaru's here...' Inuyasha said silently under his breath.  
  
"Who is here?" Sango demanded of the hanyou.  
  
"No one of your concern."  
  
"Did you say, Sesshomaru? The one you traded Kagome to?" Sango's voice increased in volume.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would not raise your voice to my lover." Kikyo half-wittedly stepped in Sango's way.  
  
"Look, bitch. I yell at whoever the fuck wanna yell at. If you've got a problem with it, you can take it out in the woods and stick it up your ugly ass!" (A/N: Sango: 1 Kikyo: 0)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru finally picked up a scent. And luckily, it was Kagome's. She was in the center of Naraku's castle, her wrists and ankles tightly bound with ropes.  
  
She looked so helpless. And Sesshomaru was the one that caused it. He should've met her when she came back. And now, she was suffering because of that.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kagome spotted Sesshomaru coming towards her and suddenly; she was overcome with the feeling that she had a little hope. And from the sound of it, Inuyasha must be here too. Of course, she didn't want him to be here, or that miko-slut as Sesshomaru's colorful vocabulary described her. But she was glad knowing that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were among them.  
  
Sesshomaru came closer and closer to her.  
  
Something had to be up. Naraku wouldn't let Sesshomaru get that close to her.  
  
That's when she spotted Naraku and what he was planning on doing.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A/N: oooohhhhh...what does Naraku have brewing in his screwed up head?  
  
Okay. I'm getting serious now. If you want chapter 12, then review. I will not post chapter 12 until I receive ten reviews. If I don't get them, then you don't get the next chapter.  
  
You can send reviews here too. And if you do, I might be more lenient to giving you chapter 12. my email: tweak_tweak@hotmail.com 


	12. Failed Attempts

The One and Only  
  
Good job you all! You gave me the amount of reviews I asked for! So...I'm giving you chapter 12! Don't you feel special?  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Kikyo mounted Inuyasha's back, and he jumped over Naraku's barrier. He returned later to get Miroku and Sango, then returned once more to get the annoying kitsune that always followed him around.  
  
Okay. Everyone was over.  
  
Inuyasha began sniffing things out, looking for at least a familiar scent. AH! He got it! It was the sweet fragrance of Kagome. He headed over towards it, and found Kagome and Sesshomaru in the center of the field. He also saw Naraku, hidden in the shadows, waiting for Sesshomaru to come closer.  
  
"Sesshomaru look out! Naraku's trying to suck you in!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru had to be three steps from her. And her heard that whelp of a half-brother tell him about Naraku trying to suck him in. luckily, at the last moment, he swiveled around and slashed at the baboon pelt. Sesshomaru's claws met hide as he slashed through. Black hair sprang from the slash, and the fur casing fell from Naraku's body.  
  
Oh shit. Now he owed his bastard of a brother one.  
  
Naraku smirked as he noted the change of feelings wash over Sesshomaru's face.  
  
"You're pathetic, Sesshomaru." Naraku said, malice and disgust filling his voice.  
  
"I am not a hanyou." Sesshomaru said back, his tone matching the poison in Naraku's.  
  
"True. But I also did not let a human falter my defenses, or screw up my mind." Naraku's eyes began to twitch.  
  
"Not now, you haven't. But as I understand it, wasn't that the reason this was brought about? You being affected by Kikyo?" Sesshomaru secretly smirked to himself. He knew he won that one.  
  
"Yes. But I was only a corrupted human then."  
  
"Also, as I remember, you killed Kikyo when you were a hanyou. To me, that seems like you were still affected." Sesshomaru glanced behind Naraku. Inuyasha had tetsusaiga posed. All he needed to do was distract Naraku a little longer. Then, when that hanyou was out of the way, he'd attend to the other...  
  
"What do you know anyway, Sesshomaru? At least I get the better of Inuyasha when I battle him." Bad move.  
  
"Perhaps you don't understand. When my father was on his last breath, he asked for one thing: for me to treat Inuyasha as my equal. Yes, I despise that idea, but he was my father, and I have to respect him. So I refuse to kill him."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was creeping closer and closer. Sesshomaru was doing perfect.  
  
Then Sesshomaru did the whole 'daddy wished this story'. So. That's why Sesshomaru always backed off at the last minute. He'd have to thank dear old dad when this was finished.  
  
Oh kami...he was so close, he could kill him now. Sesshomaru only needed to distract him once more, and Naraku would be eating metal.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Such a noble demon...I truly envy you Sesshomaru. But, if you are so noble, then why let that half-breed sneak up on me?" Naraku turned around and bashed Inuyasha. Hard.  
  
Inuyasha flew in the air, colliding with Miroku and the fire cat.  
  
This was NOT going to be easy.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
A/N: how'd you like it? Hopefully in the next chapter, there will definitely be some monkey-lover beating.  
  
Tell me what you think of this: Kikyo stupidly walks into a tree and dies from severe concussion. I figured she could die that way, and quit plaguing our and their lives. Besides...stupid deaths come to stupid people...right?  
  
Okay. I got eight reviews. Close enough!!! 


End file.
